When the world turns its back
by Darwinmyworld
Summary: Kenny McCormick realizes the world has turn its back on him, so he resorts to drastic measures, but will anyone even notice what's happening right before their eyes?
1. Chapter 1

/ oh my god I'm alive XD

And I should be working on the two fanfictions I already have started but screw it XD I was stuck on those two so ill come back to them in a little bit. I apologize for being gone so long I've had a lot going on, but all is well/

It was hard being the only person you could count on. It was hard being so poor you didn't know when your next meal would be, it was hard knowing, that no one would care if you were gone, but the hardest thing in Kenny MCcormick's life, had to be spending so much of it knowing that his efforts to be a decent guy were just going to be forgotten, for he had already been labeled. Labeled as some sort of whore by a guy he thought to be his friend. The rumor that he had spent many mornings waking up to unfamiliar girls, and the occasional guy after long nights of partying, was one that everyone was familiar with, and sadly was one he knew to be true. He had dreamt of meeting that one person, who'd stay by his side, and remember him when he passed on, but it had been long engraved into his mind, no one would ever care, and at least the desperate people who'd come to him, wouldn't leave him, even if it was for a short amount of time, for those few minutes, he was all someone was thinking about. Was that really such a bad thing, to want to matter?

Unfortunately, despite his reasoning, it came a crossed that way, and he became the guy everyone avoided, and not a single soul trusted. Sometimes, in the hall ways, he'd see a familiar face, one of a raven who he'd known since he was a little kid, and who had always hated him, even before this mess, and to his horror he always loved. Sometimes he'd try to smile at him passed his old beaten up parka, but Craig Tucker would always be a mystery, and would respond with his middle finger each and everytime.

It killed Kenny a little inside to even think his crush now days knew him as the disgusting man whore like everyone else seemed to, if only he could see, he only did these things, because that raven haired boy would never be his.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't till his first day, of his last year at high school a painful realization hit him. The gang had broken up, and he no longer had a single friend in the world. Even Cartman hated him, maybe even as much as he hated Kyle. Needless to say he was dreading the thought of going to school. Absolutely nothing was appealing about being in a building where everyone loathes you. When he entered the bus, and there was at least one person in each seat already, he sighed and quickly glanced for a kind face. Butters, Tweek, even Clyde would do, but they all had friends, whom they were already with, even his brother Kevin had found a seat with Shelly. Some people were even so rude that they moved their back packs to the outer portion of the seat. Then there was Craig who was glancing out the window. Something about how he wasn't even looking made the chance of sitting next to him seem like a good idea, but he was badly mistaken. As he took his seat he heard the other sigh softly and say "why me?" under his breath. Keep calm Kenny, he is just another guy. His brain said as if trying to reinsure him self no one else's opinion mattered but his own, but it was no use, words cut deep, and made it hard to even speak, which in this case, might be a good thing. Words could only dig himself farther in trouble, and worsen how he was viewed in the others amazing eyes, if that was even possible that is.  
He was sure, he was close to scum in his mind, and why shouldn't he be? He deserved all he was served, especially after all he had done.

Luckily the bus ride didn't last too long, but then came the real horror. Beyond those two doors, was his own personal hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenny was one of the first off the bus, and he quickly made his way down the halls. His mind was quick to shift from sadness, to paranoia, as a thought dawned on him" don't run into Stan, don't run into Stan" his mind repeated over and over again, like a broken record, it didn't need to remind him though, he knew far to well, just how bad it would be if he did. As he made his way through a mixture of students and teachers, he noticed his hands were sweaty from pure stress. He felt like he was suffering from anxiety, and worse like everything was out to get him. Luckily, he moved far to fast for Stan to catch up with him, but it didn't mean he was off the hook. In his worries to get away from one nightmare, he ran into another. Eric Cartman. Kenny had fallen to the ground after colliding with the fat kid he used to pity, and was rubbing his head in agony " ay! Watch where your going poor boy."  
Those words were strangely soothing, to just be known as the poor boy again would be heavenly, and for a moment, he pretended it was old times.

But he still wasn't going to take any crap from Cartman

"I'd rather be poor then an ass like you."

The two went back and forth with meaningless insults as other students started to gather around them. Amongst the group he saw Stan and Kyle which nearly made him jump out of his skin. The two had managed to stay close despite recent events, and both were the ones who started chanting for a fight. The insults quickly escalated as a result, and soon they were shouting at one another. Kenny didn't really have much against Cartman, but he was like a time bomb, bound to go off on someone eventually, Cartman simply messed with him at the wrong time. He charged at his former friend and the two began to mercilessly beat at one another, but Cartman soon realized he could use his weight to his advantage, he pushed Kenny to the ground and threw all of his weight apon him. The group started to chant, for Cartman, he heard familiar voices who he always considered his friends were rooting on the fat ass hole who was crushing his spine, and organs, and causing him to not be able to breath. Hell everyone was, except two Clyde and Craig, not that he could see, but Clyde attempted to say something, and Craig elbowed him in his stomach. Question was, why?


	4. Chapter 4

The bell to class had never been a sweeter sound to Kenny's ears, as everyone left he laid limp on the floor and sobbed silently " someone just stomp on my head and end this." He said, though he figured no one was listening, and he hadn't yet bothered to pull his face away from the cold filthy floor, he knew he still wasn't alone. " please... I beg you."

"Won't you just be back tomorrow anyway?" The familiar voice said, and Kenny felt his heart race, someone hadn't been forgetting.

He slowly lifted up his body, and looked up to see Craig looking back down at him with his arm outstretched to help him up.

Craig, of all the damn people, remembered.

He took his hand and allowed the other to pull him up to his feet, but he instantly fell into him. Craig didn't say a word and let Kenny lean into his arm for support.

"How?, how do you remember?"  
Kenny said in a slightly weak tone,

And he was simply answered " cause I'm not a dumb ass like the other people here."

Kenny let it go, and just stayed silent, as Craig helped him to his class. The only thing the raven haired boy said for a while was " that Cartman is sure one fat ass, it's surprising he can even move."  
And Kenny simply chuckled, but eventually, the other asked him questions, about this year, and all this chaos. It was so nice to have some one finally hearing his side, so he spilled some of the story.

"A few months ago I slept with Wendy... While she and Stan were still together, I was drunk and stupid, I didn't know any better , i didn't even think it was her but she wanted to be with me, she broke up with Stan before asking me what I thought, and lets just say I don't turn people down gently. She told Bebe I "tricked" her, and now everyone hates me, especially Stan."

Craig nodded in understandment, but eventually said " there's more to this isn't there? Like why your drunk and banging girls?"

Kenny sighed softly and looked down at the floor " depression can make a guy do some stupid things. "

"Depression?"

"Yeah, depression, between eating dinner only a few days a week, dying constantly and loving someone who hates you, yeah, I'm depressed. I want to die... But for good." A slight pain shot through his cheek, and he quickly put his hand against it to apply pressure. Did Craig really just slap him?

"Listen here McCormick, not everyone hates you, you just need to open your damn eyes."

"But there's nothing to see."

"No there is, you're just a dumb ass, like the rest of them so you can't fucking see it."

That was the end of it, Kenny had heard enough, he leaned his head against the other, and stayed silent the rest of the sighed and maintained the silence till the got to his class

"I'm sorry.."

Then, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Days turned to weeks since Kenny had even last spoken to his raven haired crush. Day by day he grew lonelier, and the faces around him grew colder, the world just became unbearable. He had to get out of it. But how?  
Only the immortal can kill another immortal.  
And was death really even the answer?  
No, there had to be a reason to go on. Somewhere.  
He was needed for something or else he would have been dead by now.

Suddenly his mind went back to Craig. He had remembered him, and cared enough to stick around after the fight.  
There had to be a reason for this. Did the answers he so desperately need lie within him?

Kenny couldn't seem to shake these thoughts from his head as he blankly stared at his ceiling.

Was there ever any escaping this hell?

(( footnote: super short I know, and also I know I keep leaving and not posting. No more excuses, I'll say what's been going on mainly since none of you really know me.  
I was thinking about suicide and self harm, and lets just say things are starting to turn around. I may be on more, but if I'm not just understand I'm going through a rough time.))


End file.
